


You can't keep a secret on Albert Square

by TWCooper



Series: Band of Gold [2]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Walks In The Park, When a plan doesn't come together, oblivious callum, scheming ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWCooper/pseuds/TWCooper
Summary: Ben had epic plans to propose to Callum. With champagne. And candles.But now the word is out and everyone on Albert Square seems to know what he's about. The more people who find out, the less Ben feels up to popping the question. Why do his plans always fall apart like this? And will he be able to ask Callum before the rest of Walford does it for him?





	You can't keep a secret on Albert Square

**Author's Note:**

> A follow on from 'On the bench' but completely stand alone.

“You alright Dad?” Lexi asked, looking down at the menu Ben was absent mindedly pulling apart in his anxiety. Well, now was as good a time as any, he guessed. Best get it over with before Callum arrived to spend their day off together.

“I need to ask you something,” he said, leaning in conspiratorially, “but you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

Lexi raised an eyebrow. She’d been a Mitchell long enough to know what keeping a secret usually meant.

“You’re not in trouble again, are you?”

“No. Not that I know of. It’s just a surprise is all. Think you can keep it a secret.”

“I can keep my mouth shut,” said Lexi. “I’m not a kid anymore.”

Ben’s eyes ran over her face. The lines of it had changed so much in the last few years. Still his Lexi, but a leaner version of her. Every day more of the child she was fell away, revealing the woman she was rapidly becoming. It felt like he’d looked away for a second and she was already half grown up.

“It’s about me and Callum,” Ben said.

Her manner changed, alert with concern. “You’re not breaking up are you?”

Ben shook his head, to her relief. “So you like him then?” he asked

“Callum? Course I do. He’s Fun Dad.”

Ben fought to keep the grin from his face.

“That’s how you see him then? Like he’s your Dad.”

“Yeah. He’s Fun Dad, Jay is Sensible Dad, you’re Moody Dad.”

“Moody-” Ben cut himself off, but it was too late.

“What’s the matter Dad? Going to have a mood about being Moody Dad?” The mischevious sparkle in her eye was like looking in a mirror.

“Fine,” he said, making a mental note to workshop a better moniker later. “So, how would you feel about Callum being your Dad more officially. Like… as a Step-Dad?”

The breath caught in his chest as he waited for his daughter to get his meaning. Her eyes went wide in understanding.

“Are you going to ask him to marry you?” she said, leaning forward over the table.

“I was thinking about it,” he said quietly, casting a quick glance over to make sure his mother was still busy with customers at the counter.

“Oh my god, you have to!” Lexi bounced with glee. “When you gunna ask? How? Can you film it?”

“Shh,” Ben hissed, worried about attracting people’s attention. “Secret, remember. ‘Til it’s all over.”

She straitened her face, suddenly serious. “Promise Dad. Won’t say a word to no one.”

“What’s your Dad making you promise not to tell anyone?” asked Lola from behind him, a dangerous edge to her voice. When had she come into the café?

“Nothing,” Ben and Lola said in unison, trying to look innocent which only ever made them look more guilty.

“That’s what you said last time,” Lola said, tweaking Ben on the arm. “Then she ends up truant for two days and I get a bloody great fine. What scheme you got our daughter into now Ben Mitchell?”

“He hasn’t Mu-”

“I’m not asking you,” Lola said, silencing her daughter with a pointed finger. “I’m asking your Dad.”

“Keep it down,” said Ben. People were beginning to stare, so Ben pulled her into the seat beside him. “We were just talking about how Lexi would feel if I asked Callum if he wanted to get married. To me.”

“What?” said Lola. “You’re getting engaged?”

“You’re engaged?” said Jay. Okay, _he_ had definitely not been in the caff three seconds ago. “When did this happen? You never tell me anything anymore.”

“Shh,” Ben said holding out his hands in a plea. “I haven’t asked him—"

“Asked who what?” said his Mum, coming over to see what the fuss was about.

“Did you know about this? Ben’s asked Callum to marry him,” Jay cut in before Ben could shush him.

“You’re engaged!” Kathy shrieked loud enough for the whole café to hear, enveloping her son in a hug. “Oh my boy’s getting married, everyone!”

“Shut up, everyone just shut up!” Ben yelled, extricating himself from his mother’s embrace. “I haven’t asked him yet. So do you think we could not shout it out to the whole bloody Square before I get the chance to?”

“Well you best hurry up then,” said Kathy, kissing him on the cheek. “I need my son to get engaged so I can start planning his big gay wedding.”

This couldn’t have gone more wrong if Ben had been trying to jeopardise it. He looked towards his daughter for support, but she just shrugged at him.

“I didn’t say anything,” she said.

Ben gazed towards the door, praying for escape when, inevitably, the worst thing possible happened – Callum walked in.

“Oh hey everyone,” he said, taking the seat next to Lexi. “Impromptu family breakfast?”

No one answered. It seemed like the entire café was waiting to see who would blink first.

“Uh… why is everyone looking at me weird?”

“Shaving cream,” Lola blurted out suddenly, before leaning over the table and wiping away an imaginary smudge. “There. Got it now. Come on Lexi, time for school.”

“But I haven’t finished my-” But Lola was already frog marching her out the door.

“Take a muffin for the road,” said Kathy, practically running back to the counter.

“I should probably… do the… dead people stuff,” said Jay, hurrying out after his girlfriend.

Callum looked after them in confusion, rubbing his stubble.

“But I didn’t shave this morning,” he said.

*

Ben had had plans for their day off together. Epic plans. With champagne. And candles. And a table at that place in Greenwich Callum liked but which they could never afford to go to because it was in Greenwich. Then at sunset, they’d head over to that spot by the observatory where they’d almost ended up getting themselves arrested for public indecency, and that’s where he’d do it. That was the plan. But the morning had put him so on edge, Ben didn’t know how to work up the nerve to look at Callum, let alone propose.

“Ben,” said Callum when Ben had missed what he’d said for the third time in as many minutes. “Is something wrong?”

“Hmm?” Fourth time.

Callum stopped walking towards the tube station.

“Look. You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, but something obviously is. So why don’t we just go home and spend the day in?”

“What?” said Ben in a panic. Why could his plans never last more than five minutes before completely falling apart? “No. No no no no. We decided we needed to have a big romantic day together, like we used to do, and we are going to have a big romantic day together.”

Ben tried to walk off, but Callum braced his hands against his shoulders to stop him.

“Ben. Babe. Sweetheart. Love of my life. I love our big romantic days out. But you know what else I love? Our lazy romantic days in watching telly in our pants.”

“You’re happy any time I’m in my pants,” said Ben, his hands slipping into their natural place on Callum’s hips.

“Exactly,” said Callum pulling his boyfriend in close. “We’ve both got the whole day off, Lexi’s staying with her Mum tonight, and everyone thinks we’re on the other side of the river. So let’s go back to the flat, order in a pizza and play strip Fifa.”

Callum’s hands slid onto the back of Ben’s head, pulling him up into a slow, familiar kiss. God Ben loved this man.

“Sounds great,” Ben said, nuzzling against his boyfriend’s nose.

“Hey there boys.” Ben turned to see Whitney’s beaming smile aimed at both of them. “You two uh… having a good day?”

“Well, I am spending the whole day with this gorgeous fella so can’t complain,” said Callum, dopy grin firmly in place.

“Great,” said Whitney, nodding too much. “Good. I’m glad. You two are great together, you know. Real fairy-tale stuff.”

Ben locked eyes with Whitney, trying to shake his head without Callum realising he was doing it.

“But, don’t let me disturb you,” the woman said, before letting out her distinctive giggle. Callum watched her skip away.

“Did she seem odd to you?” Callum asked.

“It’s Whitney,” Ben said. “She’s always odd. Come on you. Home. Pants. Now.”

*

When they walked into the Vic later that afternoon, Ben was feeling considerably more relaxed. Strip Fifa with Callum, he had concluded, should be a national sport. True, he wasn’t a hundred percent sure of the rules, but it started with the two of them bundled up together on the sofa and ended a few hours later with their clothes scattered across the flat, having discovered a new use for the controller’s rumble feature.

Ben should have known it couldn’t last.

“Can I get you boys anything,” said Linda, trying to act nonchalant. “Lager? Cider? Champagne?”

“Order too much Prosecco in again?” said Callum with a laugh. “Pint’s fine, Linda.”

“Just wondering if you had anything to celebrate is all.” Ben gave her his best death glare. If she didn’t shut up, he was going to show her exactly where she could shove her bloody champagne. “No. Okay. Two pints. Coming right up.”

Ben wanted to slam his head into the bar.

“Is it just me or are people staring?” Callum said, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

Ben looked around. Wherever his gaze fell, people hurriedly looked away.

“Just you mate,” Ben said.

“No seriously. People keeping looking at me odd today. Is there something wrong with my face or something?”

Shirley pulled up behind them, giving Callum an appraising look.

“Nah. Too easy.”

Tension threaded its way back through Ben’s body. He wanted to run back home, but he’d settle for one of the corner booths where they could hide away from the rest of the world. If Callum noticed Ben’s unease, he knew better than to draw attention to it. Instead, he just scooted up close and rubbed his hand against the small of Ben’s back while he went on about the mum at Lexi’s dance class who made tea for the parents. Apparently, she always put the milk in first and Callum had Opinions about this. Ben secretly adored the way that Callum could get so passionate about life’s smaller details, and the distraction of his voice was exactly what he needed. He leaned in against Callum, the warmth of the other man seeping into his muscles.

“Thanks,” said Ben, as Callum wrapped up ranting about how milk lowered the water temperature and stopped the tea bag brewing properly. “I’ve been a right mardy cow today, and you’ve been great.”

“Eh,” said Callum. “I like to think I know how to handle you by now.”

He gave Ben’s knee a quick squeeze under the table, reminding him just how good Callum had got at ‘handling’ him.

“This wasn’t exactly how I envisaged this day going you know,” said Ben.

“It’s alright,” said Callum. “Romance is over rated. I got to spend all day with my best fella. Counts as a win in my book."

“I must’ve done something really good in a past life to land you,” said Ben, tilting his head back so the taller man could swoop down and kiss him thoroughly.

“Save it for the honeymoon lads,” said Karen walking past.

This goddamn Square, thought Ben.

*

Ben was stewing in his own rage at himself to pay attention to where they were going on, as they walked home that evening. And he thought their first dates had been a disaster! Everyone and his bloody cousin seemed to know about his plans. He needed to get the deed done before Callum found out, but every time someone gave him a look or made a comment, he felt the rage rise. How could he propose when he wanted to murder half of Albert-bloody-Square?

He rolled his shoulders back, hoping to relieve some of the tension when he realised, they were walking in completely the wrong direction.

“You forget where we live or summat? Flat’s back that way,” said Ben.

“We ain’t going back to the flat,” said Callum, tightening his arm around Ben’.

“We ain’t?”

“No. We are going for a walk,” said Callum. “You wanted romance and I thought would could be more romantic than a stroll through the park at sunset.”

Callum wrapped his arm around Ben's shoulder, pulling the shorter man's head into the curve of his body where they fit each other so well. Ben could swear his boyfriend must be psychic. There were times, Ben would be the first to admit, that Callum had the social awareness of a lemon, but when he got it right, he really got it right.

"This is where you first kissed me you know," said Callum, his voice low and rumbling.

“Way I remember it, you were the one tearing all my clothes off,” said Ben. Three years on and he could still remember the moonlight across Callum’s face, how the air had smelt and the feel of the bench against his back as Callum had his way with him.

"It was a very good kiss," said Callum. "Changed my life that kiss did. After that night I couldn’t lie to myself anymore, not really, not deep down. You ripped me out of my old self and showed me who I really was. Took me a while to realise that was a good thing, mind, but I don’t know where I’d be if you hadn’t done it.”

Ben looked around. They were in the exact spot where the tension had finally become too much for either of them to bear. The intensity of that night had shaken Ben – Callum hadn’t been the only one hiding from his feelings. This had been where everything had started. Really started.

Ben stopped suddenly, pulling Callum around to face him.

"Callum," he said. But nothing more came out. He tried again. "Callum…" Again the words stuck in his throat.

"That is my name," said Callum.

"Just… I'm working up to something here," Ben said, before taking a deep breath. "Callum Highway. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Yeah, the bar isn’t really that high on that one though, is it?"

Ben rolled his eyes back towards the sky. Would anything in his life ever go easily for him? He started again. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me…"

"You said that already."

"I know I did,” Ben snapped before clamping down on his anger. “I'm trying to do a whole speech here and it’s like you are trying to wind me up.”

"Yeah, but you do make it so easy," said Callum, a big stupid grin on his big stupid face.

"Well could you just leave out of it until I ask you to marry me!"

The words fell from Ben's mouth before his brain could catch them. He screwed his eyes shut. If he cringed hard enough, maybe he could draw the words back in.

"You what?" said Callum.

Ben scratched his eyebrow, suddenly fascinated with one of Callum’s buttons that was nowhere near anywhere Ben would risk seeing his face.

"It was an idea. You know, if you fancied it,” said Ben. He risked a glance up, but Callum was staring at him, incredulous, with arms folded.

"Well?” said Ben. “You gunna leave me hanging or you gunna give me an answer?"

"Answer what?" said Callum. "You haven't actually asked me yet."

Ben shook his head at his boyfriend. His own snark had rubbed off on Callum far too well.

"Fine. Mr Callum Highway. Would you do me the honour of becoming my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, from this day forth or at the time of your earliest convenience. Please if you would be so kind."

The please almost got Callum, but he managed to maintain his composure and he stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm… not sure it counts if it’s not down on one knee."

"If I went down on one knee you wouldn't be able to hear me all the way up there, you bloody great giraffe. How about you say yes and then I go down on both knees round the back of the bushes?”

Callum finally let out a snort of laughter, stepping forward to close the few inches between them.

"Well then… in that case guess I better say yes then."

He pulled Ben in to him, kissing him squarely, firmly and thoroughly. The kind of kiss a man could get used to everyday for the rest of his life.

*

Ben ran his arm over Callum’s chest as his boyfriend – fiancé stared up at the ceiling with the blissed-out look he always got after sex. He ran his fingers down Callum’s arm, over the sensitive places in the crook of his elbow and the fold of his wrist, then down across his fingers.

“Bollocks,” said Ben, hauling himself over Callum and up out of bed to where his clothes lay in a heap on the floor. After a brief rummage, he returned to the bedside and dramatically got down on one knee. Holding out a black velvet ring box, he put on his most pompous voice.

“A gift for you my most darling fiancé,” he said, snapping the box open to reveal the wedding ring inside.

“I thought those were supposed to come later,” said Callum. “And I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to have one too.”

“Well, I dunno what blokes do for engagement rings,” Ben said, taking the ring out and starting to slid it on Callum’s finger.

“Wait,” said Callum, snatching his hand back. “This isn’t your Dad’s is it? One of your Dad’s.”

“God no, I don’t want to curse our marriage before it starts. It’s um. It’s Les’s. Les Coker. Him and Pam are the closest thing I've ever seen to a decent, stable marriage. Thought it might bring us some luck. It's not too weird is it? Him being Paul's granddad."

Ben held the ring over Callum’s finger, hovering around his first knuckle. Callum pushed his hand forward into it before taking a good look. It was a perfect fit.

“It’s nice,” he said. “You’ll always love Paul, but I think your heart’s big enough to keep both of us. Besides, without Paul you wouldn’t be the man you are today, and that happens to be the man that I plan on marrying.”

Ben caught up Callum’s hand again, pressing a kiss to the gold band that now wrapped his finger.

“He might have set me down the road to who I am, but you led me the rest of the way,” said Ben. “You make me a better man Callum. Make me _want _to be a better man.

They kissed again, but he could feel the tightness in Callum's lips as he tried to suppress his laughter.

"You could say Paul was your road…” said Callum. “But I was your Highway.”

"That’s it,” said Ben. “Gimme the ring back. You don’t deserve it anymore."

*

"So, is there anyone on Albert Square who didn't know you were about to propose?" Callum asked as they sat down at the Vic later that evening.

"I think Bronson might have been in the dark?" said Mick. "Though I found out when Linda was telling Lady Di about it, so who knows."

Ben was already well on the way to being merrily drunk. Happiness suited him.

“Time for another beer!” he said loudly, leaping up to go to the bar. Callum watched as denizens of the Square came up to offer their congratulations and a pat on the back. It was nice to see him getting attention for something good for once.

The bench shifted as Jay plonked himself down in the spot Ben just vacated.

“Go on,” Jay said. “You might be able to keep a secret from him, but it is literally my job to tell when you’re hiding something. How long you known?”

Callum hid his grin behind his drink. He could just make out enough of Ben’s conversation to work out he was retelling the proposal story for the fifth time that night.

“I heard him in the shower last week, practicing his big romantic speech,” said Callum. “What gave me away?”

“Annoying someone into proposing? That’s Ben’s style. Not yours.”

These days Jay was better at reading Callum than Ben was. Guess that’s what happens when you spend years working alongside someone for 40 hours a week.

“I gave him enough openings, but he just wasn’t taking them,” Callum said. “You know how Ben is. Sometimes he won’t actually get around to something unless he gets wound up enough to snap. So I wound him up. Don’t tell him I said that.”

Jay tapped his beer bottle against Callum’s glass in solidarity.

“Your secret’s safe with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> During the early days of their relationship when Callum was still trying a bit too hard, he googled 'interesting dates in London' and took Ben to the Royal Greenwich Observatory. They ended the day by taking a different spin on what 'straddling the Greenwich Meridian line' meant, and ended up getting chased out of the park by a grounds keeper.


End file.
